


Light At The End Of The Tunnel

by Kankritically



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Percy, Character Development, Crushing, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Nico, M/M, Minor Self Harm, Nico my baby, One sided love at first, Percy x Nico, Pining, Smut, gay nico is canon nico, im so alone, is canon, maybe mentions of other characters, maybe smut???, percy jackson x nico di angelo - Freeform, please give me attention - Freeform, sexual awakenings, so i write about gay fictional boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankritically/pseuds/Kankritically
Summary: Nico knew Percy didn't like him. Or maybe he did. But life wasn't some fantasy world where you hope somebody will like you and they throw themselves at you. Nico wished it was. Being at camp never helped that fact. He was the poster boy for camp half blood. Still... maybe going to camp might prove useful. Maybe they can develop a friendship and Nico can find out more about his secret little crush. Maybe Nico could have more than just a touchy friendship with the half-blood...?





	1. Chapter 1

Nico never thought he would consider staying at camp half-blood, especially with “Percy Jackson, Demi-Hero” prancing about, but here he was, his hands in his pockets, and his posture a bit suked as he stared around at the camp. Everybody was either training, or if you were from the aphrodite's cabin, hanging around. He sighed and looked over to see none over then the rock holding Nico’s foot back. Percy Jackson himself. He gulped and felt his hands get sweaty, and his heart start racing. 

 

Yeah, Nico should hate Percy, he promised something he couldn’t do, but that was so long ago. Percy was just… perfect in every way. From the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and gods he smiled a lot, from how his laugh could make anybody calm down. Well almost anybody, it only made nico want to throw rocks at everything and scream. 

 

“Nico?” Percy called out and he smiled with that dumb goofy grin as he trotted over and wrapped his arm around his neck “You’re here! Why?” he asked a bit confused. Nico smiled softly. This comfort was nice, being pressed against him like this made his stomach flip and turn. “I just decided maybe I should stay for awhile.” he looked at Percy, seeing Percys eyes widening in excitement and he grabbed his hand “Alright, I’ve got an extra shirt for you!” He smiled and laughed softly and tugged Nico’s hand and laughed. Nico felt his heart skip a beat at how happy Percy was. Maybe Percy did like him? Or maybe he was just being friendly. He stopped when Percy pulled a bright orange shirt from his cabin and held it up. 

 

“No way, I’m not wearing that.” Nico snorted and stared at Percy who started to frown. “What?! But if you’re going to be here you have too!” he waited till nico put his arms down and stole his pilot jacket and laughed “I’ll give it back if you Put it on!” Percy smiled and waved at Annabeth. “Annabeth! Tell Nico he has to wear the shirt!” He pouted a bit, when she walked over. Nico groaned when annabeth pushed him into Percy’s cabin and tore the shirt off. Nico immediately went to cover his stomach “annabeth-” she pulled the shirt over his head “I know you are gay Nico, Will told me.” She smiled warmly at him.

 

Will. He was the only person who even knew, and he told annabeth. He looked at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. “You… You act like its nothing.” He said and she nodded. “Why should I react? You’re still you. Being gay doesn't change who you are in my eyes Neeks.” She winked. Nico laughed softly and then looked down at the shirt “I hate this.” He said and puffed his cheeks out. Annabeth laughed and opened the door revealing the now orange Nico. 

 

“See? Was that hard? I’ll be training, if you want to train with me.” He smiled and went with annabeth, humming when annabeth went to take his hand. Nico stared at their hands and felt his heart knot up. Were they being friendly, or were they dating? Even if they were, Nico shouldn’t care, Percy isn’t even gay. Or at least he didn’t think he was. He sighed and stuffed his hand and went to the training grounds and sat down, watching annabeth and Percy train together. He tried watching annabeth, but his stare kept going to Percy. He dodged and hit so flawlessly. He noticed he was starting to get sweaty too, god Percy was hot. Nico groaned and held his face, groaning louder into his hands. This is going to be hell.  
“Nico? You okay?” Will said and put his hand on his shoulder. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's view of Nico!
> 
> annnd some character development

Percy liked Nico. Nico was one of those likebale guys, whether he thought so or not. I mean, Nico might seem like a pretty happy guy, but he held a lot of secrets. Percy knew a handful of them, that's why he was so nice to him. He remembered waking up and thinking maybe he had… different feelings for him. He didn’t think about it too hard.

 

So when Nico showed up, he felt inclined to go and hang out with him. He always thought nico and him were close friends after all. “Hey… uh Annie?” he nudged her once they went to get something to drink. She turned around and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. “Hey Perce, are you alright?” she asked softly. “Look, you haven’t told anybody about… that secret right?” he followed her when she went to sit at a picnic table. “Percy of course not, I wouldn’t tell anybody you’re Bi, it doesn't exactly just come up in conversation.” she teased and nudged him with her foot. Percy smiled and relaxed a bit, nodding to her. He was glad he could confide in her. He wondered how many other secrets she held, and if she knew any of nicos. “Has Nico… told you anything?” he asked curiously. Annabeth looked at him and tsked at him, “It wouldn't be fair if i told you other people’s business,” she leaned in and made a teasing kissy face, “unless you liiiiiike~ him?” she laughed when percy shoved her face away. He stood up and laughed “I don’t wise girl.” he stuck his tongue out at her and went to walk back to the training grounds. He first noticed Nico was gone. He huffed and went to walk back towards his cabin, but he saw Nico on his way. He was talking to Will. Nico had his face in his neck, and the only thing percy could see was that he was in Wills’ arms. He frowned and gripped his fists a bit. Was he only here for Nico? He shouldn’t be so… mad, but he felt like Nico stabbed him in the back. He let out a shaky sigh and retreated to his cabin.

 

  Percy looked down and picked up the black t shirt nico exchanged for the bright orange camp shirt. He bit his lip and brought it to his face and smiled at how nice it smelt. Nico smelled like woods, and like the wild. He knew why, nico was always outside, but with outside mixed in with Nico, it smelled perfect. He grumbled and pulled it away and folded it. He scribbled out a note on a sticky note.

 

_Nico, you left your shirt in my cabin, so I decided to return it. You can keep my camp shirt ;)_

_-Percy <3 _

 

He went to sneak out the cabin and make it down the path to the Hades cabin. He opened the door and placed it on the bed. He knew nico would just see the note as a joke, but… a small part hoped Nico might see some kind of sign that Percy…. May or may not like him?

 

Maybe just a tiny bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i dont really like the path this is going? Should I start something new???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will's therapy session, and also double standards

Nico sighed as he nodded to Will. His longing eyes watching Percy leave. “Yeah, uhm… therapy session?” he asked will and he laughed and took his hand. He followed him to one of the various picnic table littered throughout the camp. Will cleared his throat dramatically and smiled the brightest smile ever, probably from being apollo’s kid, and fixed imaginary glasses. “What seems to be the problem Di Angelo?” he laughed and covered his mouth. Nico laughed softly and rolled his eyes. Will was just a naturally dorky guy. A while back Will had confessed to him, which is when Nico told him he likes Percy. Will took it surprisingly well, and they soon became best friends. Will was to nice to hate or resent anybody. “I… well, you know uhm, turtle situation?” he looked at him. That was their codename for percy, turtle. It seemed weird but what was weirder was how often percy would run into them talking. 

“So you’re basically even more madly in love with him?” Will finally said. Nico didn’t even finish the story of his arrival at camp, but Will knew. Nico sighed and nodded shifting a bit. “But then, he held hands with annabeth, and i just- he likes her doesn't he?” He asked looking at Will with hopeful eyes. He wanted Will to tell him what he wanted to hear. ‘No Nico! I overheard them talking and Percy is madly in love with you!’ But Nico knew that didn’t happen. “Nico… I don’t really know, I mean they have been together for a long ti- Nico? Nico…” He went to wrap his arms around him. Nico immediately hid his face against his shoulder, he didn’t like showing such… intense emotions. Showing raw and showing how vulnerable Nico could be. Will never commented on it. He let Nico hide, and he would do whatever was most comforting. “I don’t get why this is so hard Will- I just..” He stopped when his voice wavered and Will went to rub shapes into his back. “It’s alright Nico, just relax.” He soothingly said. 

Will did notice Percy standing there. He wondered himself if Percy had any feelings for Nico. Perhaps there was something there, considering how fast he walked away. 

Nico sighed and pulled away to wipe his eyes and laughed softly. “Geez i'm lame-” He said softly. Will rubbed his shoulder and sighed, “I’m glad you’re telling me how you feel Nico, but I think you should go rest.” He smiled at him. Nico stood up and waved, while he saluted him. Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted in the orange shirt. He brought the collar over his nose and he breathed in. Percy had a minty smell, with a mix of sea salt….? Nonetheless, it smelled liked percy, and he loved it.

 

He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was his shirt was on the bed. He went to read the note and smiled to himself. He wished Percy would be serious sometimes, it was hard to know whether he was joking or not. He went to stick the note to a mirror in the room and pulled a duffel bag out from under his bed. He pulled out some lounge pants and a t shirt going to change. He yawned and made sure nobody could easily peek on him sleeping. Not that he didn’t trust the camp, but it still made him paranoid. He pulled the blanket over him and stared at the shirt he threw on the dresser and bit his lip. “Gods- Percy…” He quickly got up and then back in bed. He faced the wall and pressed the shirt closer to his face, smiling to himself. He felt relaxed and untensed. “Night Percy…” he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a mix, so hopefully it will actually be longer. Lots of italian cursing and percy nagging him on what it means.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico winced as he sparred with Will, but he enjoyed the challenge. He cursed when will caught him off guard. He heard percy laugh from the stadium seating, so he was distracted. “stupida tartaruga, smettila di essere così chand arina!” he yelled out in frustration. (stupid turtle, stop being so cute.) Will got up and held his out for him. “I only got stupid turtle.” he teased and nico went to toss the practice sword. “This is so dumb, i’m just going to go talk to him.”

 

Nico smiled as Percy called him over as he walked up the stairs. He sat next to him and leaned over. “Hey nico, what was that? Like what didya say?” Leo leaned over Percy, practically being in his lap. Nico blinked and he huffed “Don’t you speak spanish, piccolo drago? Italian and Spanish aren’t to different.” he hummed softly. Leo pouted and put his elbows on percys leg causing percy to wince “Sheesh, you’re so boney leo!” he shoved him off and laughed a bit. “They aren’t that alike though, i only assume tartaruga means… turtle?” he asked and Nico nodded. “But stupid turtle…?” he asked and tried to think. “I spout r-random things all the time-” he laughed nervously. “lo que sea, chico amante~” he said and winked. He stood up and waved, “I’ve gotta go work on stuff, see ya guys.” and hopped over the wall partition.

 

Nico laughed and looked at percy, who was staring at him. He twiddled his fingers and was about to say something, but percy butt in first. “So… you and will?” he asked and he swore he saw him fidget a bit. “Oh, uhm… yeah. Hes my close friend.” He said and smiled. He went to glance over at Will, who was talking to annabeth. They both looked at them and he gave him a thumbs up. He laughed softly and noticed annabeth did too. He didn’t get why… he never told her that he liked percy. He glanced at percy who looked away, a bit of red on his ears. “Just friends?” percy cleared his throat. “Yeah! We talk and he helps me with my angsty feelings.” he laughed, which he also earned one from Percy. “Annie does that for me too, we should talk to each other if we are such angsty kids.” he nudged him with his elbow teasingly. Nico looked at him and smiled softly, “i think we should do that.” He felt his heart flutter as percy smiled at him. Percy seemed a bit relaxed and it made Nico want to do a silly snoopy dance.

 

When dinner came around, nico ditched his table after making offerings to hades, and joined Percy. He huffed softly as he watched some campers hold their nose after his offer to Hades. “Ade non è disgustoso, sciocchi campeggiatori…” he whispered. Percy leaned into him and hummed curiously “What did you say?” he asked. He leaned in and ate his hamburger while watching nico take a bite of some kind of fried ball. “I said hades is not disgusting.” he hummed. He then held one of the fried balls up to percy. “Want one?” he smiled at him. “What is it?” he took it and smelled it. Nico giggled, actually GIGGLED, at this, he scrunched his nose and his face was so curious. “Its Arancini, it has tomato sauce, mozzarella… peas, it's basically fried rice.” he smiled and watched him eat it. Percy’s face lit up as the taste melted in his mouth looking at Nico, “This is so good-!” he laughed and then leaned into Nico to take another. Nico giggled and then took percys hand so that nico ate it instead, causing them both to laugh. “Well then get your own if you’re so upset-!” he teased Percy. Everybody was pretty much staring at them at this point. They were totally oblivious for their feelings for each other. Everybody else saw how much they cared for each but percy and nico. He sighed happily and nudged him a bit. “Hey… wanna train before curfew..?” Percy asked and stood up. Nico nodded happily and followed after him. He sighed and then pulled his sword out “what do you wanna start out with.” he blinked and dropped his sword as percy grabbed Nico’s hands and gulped. “Nico I-” he blinked as the curfew siren rung and he flinched. “Shit- hey i’ll walk you to your cabin?” he asked and stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away. He felt so dumb. He couldn’t confess to Nico like that.

 

When they got to the hades cabin Percy smiled at Nico. “Percy- can I trust you?” he asked suddenly. Nico blinked and nodded, “Yeah, what’s up Nico?” he asked and smiled at him. “I don’t know how to say this but…. I’m gay percy. Will and Annie know, but I think i can tell you, but I’m gay, im gay and i know i am, I’ve been for awhile.” he looked down and closed his eyes tightly and let out a soft, “I’m sorry.” Percy suddenly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for telling me- Thank you Nico.” he said softly and closed his eyes. He pulled and smiled. “You… you don’t mind?” he said and smiled softly. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck “I won’t lie, I think.. I’m Bi?” he laughed. Nico blinked and felt like he was being picked up. Then the cleaning harpys started barking at everybody. Nico jumped and playfully hit his arm “Alright Perce, go to bed.” he smiled and hugged him. He went to head in his cabin, leaning back into the bed and giggling happily. Percy was Bi! He had a chance, Percy might like him!

 

Percy laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickly got back to his cabin and changing pants. He yawned and laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Nico was gay. Percy was bisexual. So… they could happen. Percy and Nico. Percy just had to… make nico like him. It shouldn’t be too hard, he thought his was likeable. He couldn’t wait till the next morning, where he would start his plan.

 

Make Nico his, version A.


End file.
